


Two's Company

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kang Yeosang is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Romance, Shy Kang Yeosang, Slice of Life, Soft Choi Jongho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Choi Jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: Two's company and three is certainly a crowd. When Yeosang starts to lose his best friend to love, he begins to realize why one is the loneliest number. But with a new boyfriend, his best friend also gains a few new friends. Which includes San's cousin, a college freshman named Choi Jongho that Yeosang just can't be actually crushing on.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 385





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello and welcome to my first fic! It's just a nice little fluffy slice of life au that I hope you enjoy 💛
> 
> My twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Anyways anyways, go read and enjoy!!

It had been on a warm, summer day when Wooyoung had told him. 

“I think I’m in love.”

Yeosang had torn his gaze from his phone to look at his best friend in surprise before he looked back at his screen and murmured jokingly, “Well I don’t love you back, sorry.”

“Hey, this is serious!” Despite wanting to be mad, Wooyoung had ended up smiling like always. “As much as I love you, I don’t love you like  _ that. _ I’m talking about someone else.”

“Of course, dumbass. So… who’s the lucky person?”

And Wooyoung had told him. He told him about this guy in one of his dance classes. His name is San, Choi San to be more specific. Yeosang had listened intently to his best friend’s speech about how amazing this San is, how his heart beats so fast and his stomach twists up whenever the pretty, pretty brunette looks at him. To Yeosang, he certainly had looked like a man in love. 

It wasn’t a surprise when Wooyoung came home to their shared apartment just a few days later, excitement written all over his face as he bounced up and down, tackling Yeosang with a hug as he had announced, “We’re going on a date this weekend!! I think I have a boyfriend!”

“You  _ think? _ ” He teased before he had hugged Wooyoung back.

Soon enough, date after date happened and, before he knew it, he was meeting Wooyoung’s official, not just “I think” boyfriend. His best friend was right in saying San is gorgeous. The man has sparkling eyes and long, dark hair and smiles so prettily. But, more importantly, he absolutely adores Wooyoung and is clearly as smitten with the blonde as Wooyoung is with him. 

Yeosang was happy… no, more than that, he was completely over the moon for his best friend. Honestly, he had thought Wooyoung would be lonely forever and was happy to see him so joyous and in love. But… at the same time… other feelings, feelings that were not so nice, started to come to the forefront. 

After all, Wooyoung has stopped coming home every day. He doesn’t text as often, doesn’t meet up for lunch nearly enough, he… he honestly spends every moment he can with San. No, he hasn’t completely forgotten Yeosang, like sometimes he’ll invite him to go with them and their little group of friends, but… he can’t help but feel… left behind. 

Like now, he sits alone, at home on the couch, looking at his phone, the spot where his best friend used to be just… cold and empty. He sighs a little, restless, trying to find something to do to entertain himself. It  _ should _ be okay. He’s an introvert, after all, a homebody, but… he’s grown so used to having Wooyoung by his side that it feels strange being completely alone.

At least the new semester is starting soon; it’ll give Yeosang something to do. Anything is better than moping around. Autumn is also around the corner which means it’s time to be cozy. He’ll be too busy enjoying that to think about his best friend abandoning him.

“Yeosang!”

“AH!”

He was so caught up in his thoughts and feelings that he hadn’t heard the front door opening. But there is the betrayer himself… and of  _ course _ San is with him. After jumping a mile high, Yeosang sighs in relief and relaxes back into the couch.

“Yeah?” He looks at Wooyoung expectantly before he tilts his head a little. “Since when did you have purple hair?”

“Since San dyed it for me!”

Of course.

“Well… it looks great.” He compliments truthfully before he smiles awkwardly at San, trying his best to be friendly and not jealous.

“Thanks!” He grins back, not seeming to pick up on Yeosang’s bitterness at all.

“Anyways, anyways, I know you always say no, but I figured I’d still ask. Would you—“

“No thanks.” Yeosang murmurs, San giggling a little.

“Savage, man. You always cut Wooyoung down to size.”

“Not hard to do, he’s not  _ that _ tall.”

“Oi!” Wooyoung pouts, his boyfriend in absolute hysterics as he claps and laughs. “Ugh. You almost have to come with to make it up to me.” 

“If it’s another one of your get-togethers, I already said no.”

This might just be the worst part of Wooyoung dating San. They’re so… social, together, so… up in the mix with their little friend group. He’s already heard of all of them; Yunho and Mingi who are the same age as them, Hongjoong and Seonghwa hyungs… he even heard that San’s cousin… was it… Jongdae? Whatever his name is, Wooyoung’s told him that he’s a freshman this year and that he’s also a part of it all.

“C’mon, please? I want you to meet everyone and they’re all dying to meet you too.”

Talking to strangers? That already know about him and have their assumptions and are there to scrutinize and pick him apart? No thank you.

“Wooyoung, I—“

“Pleeeease?” San suddenly butts in, eyes big and sparkly. It takes Yeosang aback, his own eyes widening at how close San suddenly is. “Please, please, please? I wanna hang out with you already! You’re my boyfriend’s best friend!”

There’s something about San that makes it hard to say no to him. Maybe it’s his own awkwardness and unable to tell people he’s not close to no, but… after a few more minutes of San begging, he ends up murmuring, “Alright, alright… I’ll go.” He looks at them both seriously. “But just this once.”

“Yay!” San leaps into the air before he gives Wooyoung a big, happy kiss. Yeosang has to look away. He never could stand physical affection.

Yammering the whole way about how fun it’s going to be, San leads Yeosang and Wooyoung to his place, in the middle of them with all their elbows linked. Yeosang isn’t sure how to feel about that. At least it’s not very far, his little house surprisingly cute and tidy from the outside. A few cars are in the driveway, signaling that his guests are already here. Great. Just  _ great. _

His heart is slamming around in his chest as San opens up his front door, smiling brightly at the blonde who’s practically shaking in his boots. 

“They don’t bite, I promise!” He assures Yeosang before he pauses. “Well… Hongjoong hyung might sometimes, but don’t worry about that!”

Even more worried now, Yeosang reluctantly follows San and Wooyoung deeper into the house, obviously following the sound of chatter until they arrive at the kitchen. Yeosang stays as behind as he can, scanning over the various guys in the room.

What he first notices is a stark white mop of hair and the interesting and fashionable man that comes along with it. He’s not very tall, in fact, he’s clearly the shortest, but he has such a strong energy about him. Yeosang gulps a little; that’s intimidating. Next, he notices the tall, slim man next to him, the elegantly built man’s arm around the first one. His hair is black and stylish, his face alarmingly pretty. Another intimidating one. He assumes those two are the hyungs.

Moving on, he spots the tallest of the bunch. He’s a brunette with almond eyes that are practically disappearing each time he lets out a booming laugh. Damn. He gives Wooyoung a run for his money on being the loudest. Next to him is another shockingly tall guy, his hair a pastel blue. Maybe San also did his hair? He looks sweet, the type that would give in to San’s antics. 

But then, Yeosang feels his stomach twist up, his fingers twitching a little when he sees the last one. If he were to assume anything about this guy, it’s that he’s the cousin. He looks younger than the rest of them, but not by much. He’s also radiating an intimidating aura off of him… or perhaps it’s how he’s built, most certainly the most muscular of them all. No, he’s not the tallest, but he looks like he could easily do some damage. But… that’s not what’s really important. What’s really caught his attention is… well… His…  _ face. _ That’s what’s throwing Yeosang off. He’s so… so…  _ so _ handsome. Pale blonde hair is framing his cute eyes that are currently little crescents as he laughs, perfectly pouty lips closing again as he stops. His tan skin is practically glowing, looking straight out of a summertime advertisement with how absolutely perfect he looks. He’s so strikingly cute and handsome that Yeosang feels incredibly embarrassed and struck and stupid, just standing there gawking.

“Hey, everyone! Guess who decided to join us?” San announces loudly.

Oh no. No, no, no, don’t look over here, handsome boy, please don’t look! Yeosang didn’t even dress nicely or do anything to his stupid hair and his hands are now fidgeting and his feet are shuffling and he’s looking at the floor so unconfidently and… and… 

And it’s too late. Everyone has already focused their eyes on Yeosang, including this Jongdae guy. Stammering a little, the blonde whispers, “H-Hi…” as he waves in the most incredibly awkward way before his hands go straight to his pockets, not daring to look at anyone, especially not San’s cousin.

“Everyone introduce yourselves!” San demands cutely before he giggles. “I’ll start; I’m Choi San!”

“I’m Wooyoung.” His best friend laughs along.

“I’m Hongjoong. Hongjoong hyung to you.” The shortest chuckles before the one next to him waves.

“Seonghwa. Nice to meet you… Yeosang, was it?” All he can do is nod shortly, Seonghwa smiling warmly.

“Hey, I’m Mingi!” The brunette exclaims next before the blue haired one joins in.

“Yunho! It’s great to finally meet you.”

“Y-You too…”

Shit. Jongdae is up next. Fuck, fuck, he’s looking right at him, his stare so intense like he’s reading Yeosang like a shaking, fragile, open book.

“Hi, I’m San’s cousin, Jongho. I’m new to the area, since I’m just starting this semester. Hope to see you around more, hyung.” 

Wait. His name is… Jongho? That’s even cuter than he was expecting. And he hopes to see him more? What is  _ that _ supposed to mean? Does he.. perhaps… No, ugh, of course he doesn’t like Yeosang like that. They just met! What would he want to do with a total mess like him anyways? 

“Hope to see you more, too…” He whispers shyly before he scoots back behind Wooyoung more.

Everyone is smiling at him, a couple of them laughing good naturedly at how obviously bashful Yeosang is before the little party continues on. Yeosang lets out a silent breath of relief when all their attention is finally off of him, though San and Wooyoung, his previous shields, suddenly move forward and leave him on his own to go eat snacks and talk with the rest of them.

Knowing he should just move as well, Yeosang does the complete opposite of that. Instead, he hangs by the exit, wondering if he could just escape to a different part of the house without anyone noticing. No one is looking at him, so… Yeosang dips out of the kitchen, holding his breath as he waits a few moments to see if anyone calls out to him…… 

Mission accomplished! No one even noticed! Yeosang practically skips as he wanders forward, looking for a bathroom to hide in or even the front door. What ends up catching his attention though is a small, cozy room that’s… full of books? He’d never guess San to be the type to have a little library. Nonetheless, he ventures in, taking a look at all the titles available, running his fingers over smooth spines and engraved letters.

“Yeosang hyung?”

“AH!”

This trend really needs to stop.

But wait.. hold on… that voice… that use of the word hyung… Oh god. It’s…

“O-Oh, hi there, Jongho…” He mumbles without looking at him, pretending to be too busy with the books. Maybe Jongho won’t notice the heat in his cheeks and ears. He’s lowkey terrified and it’s not because the younger is so strong looking. It’s more because this crush has caught him off guard. After all, it’s been so long since he’s had eyes for anyone other than Emma Watson herself. 

“Hey.” Jongho approaches and Yeosang’s whole body stiffens. “You wandered off. Aaand found San’s useless library.” He can hear Jongho’s cheeky smile. “It’s useless to  _ him, _ anyways.”

Laughing quietly, Yeosang still refuses to look at him. “I… I see..”

“Yeah, but it’s whatever. You seem to be enjoying his library, at least.”

“It is very nice.”

Oh no. Jongho is getting closer still. About to panic, Yeosang shuffles closer to the bookcase… only for Jongho to keep going.

“Personally…” His arm is suddenly snaking around Yeosang’s neck, the older holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut. Jongho is so close that Yeosang can smell his fresh cologne, wishing he could lean into the heat that Jongho is radiating. He seems so solid and clean and warm, like the best sort of teddy bear you could ask for. And he’s so close, chest nearly against Yeosang’s back, driving the blonde absolutely crazy. What does he think he’s doing, coming onto a stranger like th— “I like this one.”

Huh? Jongho suddenly pulls back, after grabbing a book that was right in front of Yeosang. His eyes snap open, expression confused as he turns around and stares at the blonde before looking down at the book in Jongho’s hand. The younger smiles and holds it up for Yeosang to see.

Alice in Wonderland… Interesting choice. He’d only admit it to himself, but he thought Jongho looked so much like a jock that he didn’t take him for reading. Yeosang personally really likes studying and books, so… it’s nice to see that Jongho isn’t  _ only _ brawn. 

“It has an interesting storyline.” Yeosang replies and Jongho nods.

“Yeah… it has a real.. mysteriousness to it.”

Something about his tone makes it seem like Jongho isn’t only talking about the book, but… maybe that’s Yeosang reading too much into things.

“Yeah, I can see what you mean…”

“Hey, your hair.” Jongho suddenly says, reaching his left hand forward. Yeosang freezes, only able to blink as Jongho fixes his hair for him, brushing it out of his eyes and letting the younger see his face more clearly. Jongho smiles and leans back a little to look at him before he finally pulls his hand away and clasps the book with both hands. “Sorry, it was bothering me. That’s much better.” 

Yeosang lets out a silent breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding before he nods shortly. “Th-Thanks.”

A long moment stretches out of them just staring into each other’s eyes. He has a strong urge to just lean in and kiss this handsome boy, but… he could never. After a few moments, Jongho opens his mouth to speak, but he’s suddenly cut off by a, “Hey, there you two are!”

It’s San at the door, his smile bright as he barrels towards them both.

“Getting a little reading in? I thought you only liked playing soccer and smashing fruit, my little cousin?” He playfully teases to which Jongho rolls his eyes and smiles back.

“And I thought you only liked making out with your dance partners, but hey, you still have a library nonetheless.”

Yeosang has to bite back a laugh. Wow.

“Oi, you  _ know _ my mom insisted on it!” He defends himself and Jongho shrugs.

As they squabble and banter, Yeosang shuffles bit by bit away from them, heading for the exit. He might be able to breathe again properly if he wasn’t so close to Jongho. He’s nearly there, he’s almost out of there… 

Until San suddenly grabs his elbow and giggles, “Where’re you going?” 

“Ummm… back home..?” Yeosang all but squeaks.

“But you’ve only been here for a little bit!”

“W-Well—“

“Let him go, hyung. He clearly wants to.” Jongho suddenly intervenes, both him and San looking over at the younger in surprise. 

“Oh… well, I guess you’re right.” San murmurs sadly as he lets Yeosang go.

“Thank you…” Yeosang bows politely to them both before he makes a mad dash out of there, completely missing the way Jongho looks after him intensely.

* * *

Bundled up in his autumn gear, Yeosang picks up his bag and walks out the door, locking up after himself before he heads out for university. 

The new semester finally starts today. He’s more than a little excited about it, ready to jump back into his studies. That’s certainly not because he’s been obsessively thinking about a certain guy and needs something else to do, absolutely not! It’s just his passion in life; learning and growing and…

Okay, as much as he does love college, maybe there  _ is _ a small part of it that might be Jongho’s fault. Yeosang can't help it. He’s always thinking about that sweet, sweet blonde boy. Thankfully he hasn’t seen him since last weekend (that Saturday afternoon where he regrettably walked out without another word to Jongho) and he doesn’t plan on seeing him… ever again! As much as he wants to, it doesn’t matter. He simply just can’t handle having this crush. 

So he throws himself into his studies as much as possible. For the first week, everything goes smoothly, everything goes according to plan.

But then.

Things start going…

_ Not _ according to plan.

Yeosang walks along the pavement, heading to his second class of the day when he glances up at the sky, eyes widening and gasping loudly when, in the split second it took for him to look away from his path, he suddenly bumps into someone. Someone bigger and stronger than him because he’s the one to stumble back.

“O-Oh god!” He whimpers as his bag flies out of his hands, books and papers going everywhere as his bag cracks open when it hits the ground. It’s almost comical how it works out…  _ almost. _ “Oh no, no, no…” Yeosang grumbles as he goes to pick up his things… only to freeze when he hears the voice of the one he bumped into.

“Oh, Yeosang hyung!”

There’s no way.

“J-Jongho?”

When he looks up, he sees Jongho smiling down at him. A rush of heat goes straight to his ears and he bites his lip in embarrassment.

“You okay? Sorry for bumping into you like that.” 

“No, it’s um… it’s okay, my fault anyways, shouldn’t be daydreaming…” 

“What’re you daydreaming about?” He asks and the red travels to Yeosang’s face. He chuckles and leans down. “I’m teasing.” He admits before he begins picking up Yeosang’s stuff with him. “Here, lemme help.”

It takes a few moments, including a moment where Yeosang’s heart stops because Jongho’s hand engulfs his when they attempt to pick up the same paper, but soon they’re both back on their feet, Yeosang awkwardly rubbing his neck as Jongho smiles at him, still holding his books.

Why does he have to be so cute? It’s not fair at all. He can’t even ask for the stack of books back because he feels he’ll stumble all over his words and.. and…

“I’ll walk you to class.” Jongho interrupts his thoughts, tone definitive. “You shouldn’t have to lug around all this stuff by yourself.”

“Well.. I.. I’m fine, really, I’m generally not that clumsy.” Yeosang defends, Jongho shrugging.

“I wanna help. Let me help you, hyung.”

How can he say no to that? 

He apparently really can’t because they’re soon walking side by side, sneaking glances at each other and bumping shoulders every so often on the quiet walk to Yeosang’s next class. It’s a comfortable silence, though, like.. like Jongho respects the fact that Yeosang doesn’t always know what to say. Like he’s okay being silent with him. That alone has Yeosang’s heart fluttering more than it already was.

“This is the building. I’ll take those now.” Yeosang finally gets his books back, but not without feeling the warmth of Jongho’s hands against his first. “Thank you… really, you didn’t have to.”

“Maybe I didn’t have to, but…” Jongho looks at him with an expression Yeosang can’t quite decipher. “I wanted to.”

Heart nearly stopping, Yeosang averts his eyes and nods. “O-Okay. Well… um… yes… Thank you, Jongho. See ya.”

Quickly turning on his heel, Yeosang dashes up the stairs into the building.

“See ya soon, hyung!” Jongho calls out just before the doors close behind Yeosang.

He leans against said doors, catching his breath. And it’s not just because he ran up those stairs.

The rest of the day goes by normally… well, as normal as it can get thinking about and analyzing every moment he and Jongho shared today. Yeosang can barely pay attention in his classes, so distracted about his chivalrous knight in tight jeans that… ooh… shows off those strong thighs  _ so _ well. He’s blushing all over again and Jongho’s not even here!

Which he’s more than glad about. He hopes that was just a one off incident. 

Luck would not be on his side, though, as a couple days later, he finds himself going to his first class, the wind blowing hard and strong, nearly knocking Yeosang back with its force. Unfortunately, he does end up doing what he was hoping he wouldn’t, practically tripping over the concrete itself before he begins to fall.

“Gotcha!”

Wait what? Just a second ago, the world was tilting and Yeosang was so sure his face was going to meet the ground in the most unpleasant way possible. But now he’s staring down at some  _ very _ familiar legs, large hands under his arms holding him up. Hold on… this can’t be happening… it just can’t!

“Jongho?” Yeosang whispers in disbelief before the boy hoists him up effortlessly, placing him back on his feet.

“What was that you said about not being clumsy?” He teases gently. Damn. Is this what it feels like to be on the receiving end of savagery?

“I’m really not… it… the wind was just—“

“I know, hyung, I’m just messing.” He reaches forward and rubs Yeosang’s shoulder in a… slightly more than friendly way, but.. perhaps Yeosang just wants to read it like that. “But you gotta be careful. Maybe I should help you to class?”

“You don’t have to, I’ll be fine…” He insists. But it’s no use, Jongho shaking his head before he puts his hand on the small of Yeosang’s back, guiding him forward. 

“Lead the way.”

Another nice walk through campus is had, albeit a lot windier than the last one. Jongho’s hand remains on Yeosang’s back the entire time, too, fingers almost reaching to his waist and hips a few times the gust nearly blows them over. He feels like his heart might just give out, not used to this sort of touching from anyone, not even Wooyoung. Somehow he makes it, his first class about to start any minute now.

“Thank you.. again…”

“Any time, hyung. Also, maybe would you—“

“Gotta go!” Yeosang exclaims after he pretends to look at the nonexistent watch on his wrist, zooming away from Jongho and into the building.

By the time he settles into his seat and lecture is starting, Yeosang feels like a right idiot. Why did he do that? Jongho could've been asking anything, it’s not like he would’ve asked to go on a date or something. Ugh. That was so incredibly rude. He’ll have to make it up to him. 

The rest of the week and then the weekend passes with nothing more happening between him and Jongho. Yeosang can’t decide if he’s relieved or disappointed about that. More relieved… probably.

But the relief doesn’t last for very long as, on Monday at noon sharp, he spots Jongho in the restaurant he’s just entered. Eyes wide, Yeosang immediately goes to escape, but he hears, “Hyung! Over here!”

Reluctantly walking himself over to Jongho, he sits at the table with him when the blonde gestures for him to do so. 

“Don’t be a stranger.” Jongho chuckles, effortlessly pulling Yeosang’s chair closer to his own.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. Just be close to me.” 

There’s that familiar burning in his face again. Jongho is always so straight forward… Does he even realize what that sort of talk is doing to him? It makes him.. hopeful… and that’s not good.

“O-Okay…”

Surprisingly, it’s quite easy talking to Jongho. Maybe it’s because they’re not always talking, the silence comfortable until one of them—usually Jongho—inevitably ends up speaking again. He leads the conversation well, the natural ebb and flow between them comfortable. Before he knows it, he and Jongho have both finished their lunches and… now it’s time to say goodbye. For once, Yeosang is reluctant to do so. 

“I’ll pay.” Jongho insists with that signature smile.

“For me? No, you don’t have to, I got it.” Yeosang shakes his head, but Jongho waves a dismissive hand.

“I can treat you, even if you’re my hyung.” He chuckles before he reaches into his pocket… and then checks his other pocket… before his hands slap all over his body to check before he groans. “Except I don’t have my wallet.”

Yeosang stifles a laugh. How cute. Talking big when he doesn’t even have his money. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for us both. I do kind of owe you.”

“Owe me?” Jongho tilts his head.

“Well… yeah, I… I’m sorry I cut you off and ran away last week.” Yeosang murmurs. “I just… uh… really needed to get to class.” 

“It’s fine.” Jongho smiles and shrugs. “I was just gonna ask if you wanted my number?”

Oh. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought that up…

“Umm… sure.. I don’t mind.”

They each pull out their phones before they exchange numbers, Yeosang missing how Jongho puts a cute heart emoji next to his name. 

“Text or call me whenever, hyung.” Jongho says after Yeosang’s paid and they’re heading out the door.

“Alright…” Yeosang responds, waving back shyly as Jongho takes off, walking backwards and waving until he’s gone.

That was… nice. Different, but nice. Yeosang almost forgot what it was like to have lunch with someone other than Wooyoung. Especially someone that he likes so much. There’s butterflies in his stomach as he walks along to his next class, unable to help the smile tugging at his lips.

He starts looking forward to bumping into Jongho. Though he’s not exactly sure  _ how _ he’s always running into him, sometimes quite literally, he finds he’s not minding one bit. They also text a bit during the weeks that pass by, Yeosang even responding quicker to him than he does Wooyoung. They don’t text about anything exciting, just the “how are you” and “whatcha up to” sort of thing, but… it’s still the highlight of most of Yeosang’s days… aka the ones where he doesn’t actually see Jongho.

Another Friday rolls around, the day cold and miserable and wet. Unfortunately it didn’t start raining until after Yeosang’s second class and, when he opens the door to go outside, he groans in realization that he doesn’t have an umbrella or raincoat. 

“Dammit.” Yeosang mutters, not sure how he’s going to get anywhere without getting soaked. And then, he hears a familiar voice calling out to him.

“Hyung? Hyung!”

His eyes search the sheets of droplets before he finally spots a bright blue umbrella, a very familiar, smiling face right under it.

“You look a little stuck.” He teases sweetly, stepping up close to Yeosang. They each instinctively move a little closer, the both of them huddling under the umbrella.

“You always save me.” Yeosang points out to which Jongho laughs.

“I’m glad I’m around to save you. You’re hopeless, hyung.”

“Am not.” Yeosang pouts a little, unable to help a small smile when Jongho’s grin widens.

“Okay, okay, you win. You’re not hopeless. But what’re you gonna do without my umbrella?”

Is that… a little  _ smirk? _ Yeosang thinks it might be. It’s a playful expression, one that has Yeosang’s stomach doing somersaults.

“Well… I.. I’m not sure.”

“That’s what I thought.” 

Did Jongho really just sass him? Not only that, but is he outdoing Yeosang at what he’s best at? It’s… actually dreadfully attractive seeing Jongho be so cheeky and assertive… though when is he  _ not _ confidently assertive?

“Here.” He forces the umbrella into Yeosang’s hands, smirk morphing into a dangerously sweet smile. “You can have it.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. As long as you’re okay.”

Whoa. Yeosang feels like he’s been punched right in the abdomen in the best way possible.

“Well… what about returning it to you? Don’t you need it again?”

“Hmm… you’re right…” Jongho thinks it over for a moment before he nods. “Just swing by my place tonight then. You remember, yeah? It’s the house where we met.”

Wait a minute. He’s inviting him to go to his place? Well, technically it’s more San’s place, but still. Yeosang feels nervous about that, but… he’ll just stop by really quickly, give him his umbrella and then leave… right?

“Okay.” Yeosang nods in agreement, knees weak when Jongho’s bright smile widens. “But can I at least help you walk to your next class?”

For once, Jongho is the one looking surprised. He doesn’t hesitate though, answering, “Yeah!” right away before he… grabs Yeosang’s hand?! “C’mon.”

They head out into the rainy afternoon, the cold misery around them not affecting Yeosang at all. He’s so warm and distracted, both because he and Jongho are so,  _ so _ close to fit under the umbrella and more importantly… their hands are clasped, Jongho’s fingers intertwined with his. His hand is surprisingly soft and not surprisingly strong. Yeosang has never paid much attention to hands before, but he finds he quite likes Jongho’s. His fingers are long and thick and… oh. Oh wait, Yeosang doesn’t like where his thoughts are taking him. He quietly clears his throat and averts his eyes back to the path, gripping Jongho’s hand a little tighter.

It’s only a five minute walk, but it feels like it’s been hours. In bliss or in worry, Yeosang’s not sure. He’s just not sure about how to feel. All he knows is the concrete feels like clouds and that he might faint from how hard his heart is beating. 

“Here’s my stop.” Jongho says when they reach the destination. 

“Okay… I.. I’ll see you later today, then?”

“Yeah! See ya, hyung.”

“Bye, Jongho.”

Off he goes into the building, running impressively fast until he’s in and the doors are closing behind him. Clutching the umbrella, Yeosang sighs and carries on to his next class. Damn. He’s so whipped for this boy.

He can barely admit it to himself, but… he’s quite excited to see Jongho tonight. They only ever see each other on campus, so it would be a nice change. Unfortunately he’s all too hopeful that he would maybe get to hang out with Jongho… but he tries to not get his hopes up  _ too _ much.

Knowing Jongho usually gets back home around seven in the evening, Yeosang starts heading out just after that. It’s not raining quite as much, but he still uses the umbrella, a little smile on his lips as he walks to the house. Just before he steps up to the door, though, his phone goes off, Yeosang fumbling to get his phone and answer it.

“Wooyoung?”

“Hey!” His best friend sounds a little hyper. But when is he not? “Yeosang! When’re you coming home? San and I wanna have a game night!”

San… isn’t home?! 

“O-Oh… well… I needed to run a quick errand and then I should be back.” He pauses for a moment before he dares to ask. “Is everyone going over there? Like… the hyungs and… San’s cousin?”

“Hongjoong and Seonghwa hyungs are coming, but not Jongho. He told San to leave for tonight, so that’s why we’re having game night over here!”

Uhhh…  _ what? _

“Oh… well.. I’ll be home as quickly as possible.”

“See ya later!”

The line goes dead and Yeosang blinks at the door in front of him. Why would Jongho tell San to leave? Is… is something happening tonight? It couldn’t be him returning the umbrella, that’s just a minor thing. There’s no way he’d shoo off his cousin just for Yeosang.

Or would he?

Guess he’s about to find out.

Knocking on the door, Yeosang then breaks down the umbrella and waits for Jongho. Only a second after he’s slid the umbrella back into its pouch, the door swings open forcefully, Yeosang unable to help a little jump and gasp.

“Hyung.” Jongho quickly looks Yeosang over before he grins. “Sorry for scaring you.”

“You didn’t scare me, you just surprised me.” He defends which has the younger laughing.

“Right, of course.” His eyes drop down to the umbrella and he nods. “Thanks for bringing it back, hyung.”

“You’re welcome.” Yeosang goes to hand it back only for Jongho to take a step backwards.

“Come in, come in, I’ll show you where it goes.”

Why does Jongho have to show him where it goes? Why not just take it back and do it himself? Despite questioning it internally, Yeosang does as he’s told, following Jongho inside, making note that Jongho locked the door behind them. They take only four steps forward before Jongho gestures to where the umbrella obviously goes. 

“Wow. What a walk. I’m not surprised you couldn’t put it away on your own.” Yeosang jokes, completely amused. 

“You’re right, hyung, I absolutely couldn’t have done that on my own.”

“Of course a strong, athletic guy like you just can’t take four steps without his hyung.” Yeosang continues, not missing the way Jongho perks up when he calls him strong.

Pieces are starting to fall into place. He’s been doubting it this entire time, but… perhaps…

“Wait.” Yeosang pauses for a moment before he sniffs the air. “What’s that smell?” It’s a  _ very _ familiar smell. 

Jongho practically giggles and places a hand on Yeosang’s back, guiding him forward. “I was just cooking a bit. You want some?”

It certainly smells like Yeosang wants some. It’s almost like he’s been transported to an oasis, like one with a restaurant that serves nothing but…

“Oh my god, is that fried chicken?” Yeosang asks in disbelief, feeling like he might tear up with joy.

Lo and behold, when he walks into the kitchen, there it is. That glorious, crispy, golden deliciousness. Yeosang’s mouth is already watering. He can hardly believe Jongho actually made him some chicken… but he won’t complain, that’s for sure.

“Yup. It’s a family recipe. Figured I’d try it out tonight.”

Sliding his gaze over to Jongho, Yeosang can’t help but murmur, “Why tonight?”

“Hyung, you  _ always _ eat and talk about and love fried chicken.” The younger chuckles, leaning in a little bit. “Of course it’s because you came over tonight.” He purrs smoothly, Yeosang’s cheeks tinting red.

“W-Well…” A surge of confidence has him lean in more, the pair mere inches away from each other now. “I never said I’d stay. You only knew I was bringing your umbrella.”

Jongho laughs shortly before his smile morphs into a knowing smirk. “I knew I’d be able to get you to stay.” His hands are suddenly on Yeosang’s hips, pulling him flush against his solid body, their faces now only centimeters apart. 

“With the chicken?” Yeosang tries to bite back, but it comes out as a whimper.

“Mm mm.” Jongho shakes his head. “I knew you’d stay because of  _ me, _ hyung.”

It’s like something out of one of his wildest fantasies. He’s sure he’s dreaming when he feels perfectly pouty, plush lips against his, Jongho’s grip on his hips possessive and almost desperate as they move up his back to draw him even closer in. Honestly, he’s not sure who actually did it, but before he knows it, they’re kissing, like… he’s  _ actually _ kissing the biggest crush he’s ever had! And god does it feel so good. Yeosang’s a bit clumsy, but he does his best, Jongho not seeming to mind at all as he guides in molding their lips together. Hands on Jongho’s chest, Yeosang can’t help but bunch up his shirt between his fingers when Jongho deepens the kiss.

“Mmm… mm o-oh, Jongho, mmph, hey, I need to breathe…” Yeosang gasps through the intense kisses, Jongho reluctantly pulling away just enough so that Yeosang can gulp in oxygen, their hot breath mingling, eyes focused on each other’s. “Whoa…” He whispers once he’s caught his breath, biting his now red lips.

“Y-Yeah…” Jongho responds, his smiley face all flushed. “God I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“How long?” He can’t help but ask.

“Since the moment I saw you hiding behind Wooyoung and San hyungs.” He admits without any ounce of shame, Yeosang’s ears burning at how honest he is. “You’re so cute, hyung. I can hardly take it.”

“S-Says you…” Yeosang whispers shyly. “You’re perfect, Jongho.”

It’s Jongho’s turn to blush. “Perfect? Maybe. But you’re also perfect. You’re like an angel or something.”

“No, you” Is all Yeosang can say back.

“No,  _ you. _ ” Jongho responds childishly.

“No, yo—“

“Us.” He chuckles as he presses his lips against Yeosang’s again, kissing him breathless once more.

More kisses are shared throughout the evening. Yeosang is in bliss with his chicken and Jongho and some random movie they put on, the whole thing really just an excuse for them to cuddle and kiss more.

No matter how hot things get between them, though, Jongho never pushes anything further and Yeosang is really thankful for that. He doesn’t wanna admit it to him, but he is a virgin. That’s mostly been by choice and… he still just feels like he wants to take it slow with Jongho.

One unofficial date turns into many more actually official dates. No one has cottoned on just yet that they’re dating, but he can’t blame them because Yeosang can hardly believe it himself. They’re going on a month of dating when Wooyoung finally corners him, a suspiciously excited look on his face as he giggles, “What’re you and Jongho up to exactly? You’re  _ always _ together now.”

“Well… I just.. I really, really like him.” Yeosang admits shyly, squeezing his eyes shut and going completely red when Jongho calls out from the front door he’s just come in, “I love you too, hyung!”

“Love?” Wooyoung gasps, eyebrows in his hairline now. “Oh shit, oh shit!”

“Wait, Woongie, shush!” Yeosang tries to clasp a hand over his mouth, but it’s too late, he’s already screaming from the rooftops that they’re together.

When Jongho inevitably finds him, Wooyoung thankfully long gone, he’s a laughing mess, shamelessly chuckling into the kiss they share. 

“You love me?” Yeosang asks quietly and Jongho nods.

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Well… we’re just dating, y’know, so I thought—“

“Wait. We’re not boyfriends?” He asks with a genuine confusion on his face.

“I… um… well… we haven’t asked each other out..?”

Jongho pouts, arms wrapping around Yeosang’s waist as he pulls him close. “I  _ have _ asked you out. You even said yes!”

“Huh?”

“A few days ago? When I was watching the last game’s highlights and you were laying on me? I asked you out and you said yes.”

...wait. Yeosang was asleep for most of that day! 

“Oh my god.” He facepalms before he shoves his face in Jongho’s neck. “I’m an idiot. I’m sorry, I must’ve been falling asleep when you asked…”

“Damn.” Jongho laughs quietly before he snuggles Yeosang. “Is this the part where I ask you out again?”

“Please do.” Yeosang mumbles against his skin.

“Hyung… will you go out with me? Like… be my actual boyfriend?”

“Mhm… I’ll be your boyfriend if you’ll be mine.”

“Yay.” Jongho giggles sweetly before he lifts Yeosang up into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

That wouldn’t be the last time Jongho lifted Yeosang up that day, but… the second time it’s for a completely different reason.

“Ngh, f-fuck, want you so bad…” Jongho groans as he pushes Yeosang against his bedroom door, peppering kisses all over his neck, hands strong and possessive on Yeosang’s ass. 

Wrapping his legs around Jongho, he cranes his neck back to give the blonde more access, shivering and biting back mewls as Jongho seems to find every sensitive spot he never knew he had. He rarely explores his own body, let alone have someone else do it, so this is a whole new territory. An exciting one to say the least.

“C-Can I?” Jongho asks cautiously, glancing over at the bed. “We can stop if you want.”

“No, oh god, please don’t stop, I… I know I’m awkward, but… I really wanna do this.” Yeosang whispers definitively.

Jongho nods, not hesitating in hoisting Yeosang back up before he takes him to the bed, laying Yeosang down and climbing on top of him. Unlike the usual chaste kisses they share, this is all hot and slick and tongue, driving Yeosang absolutely crazy with want, his cock straining in his jeans. Jongho seems to notice as he looks at Yeosang before he glances down.

“You want me to…?” 

Yeosang’s blush deepens, but he nods all the same, letting Jongho undo his jeans and slide them and his underwear off. He bites his lip hard, that being all Yeosang can do to not squeal when Jongho sees him. 

“Whoa… pretty…” Jongho murmurs before he smiles softly at Yeosang. “How is every part of you so pretty?”

There’s absolutely nothing he can say to that. All he can do is chew on his bottom lip harder, trying to contain any and all noises. Especially when Jongho reaches a hand forward, brushing his knuckle gently along Yeosang’s painfully hard length, the blonde slapping his hand over his mouth and jerking a little when he feels Jongho’s warm fingers.

“I wanna hear you, hyung.” Jongho murmurs hotly, eyes half lidded as he continuously runs his fingers over Yeosang’s cock, teasingly gentle, watching Yeosang slowly unravel before him. 

“Don’t—mmph… wanna.” He protests into his palm weakly.

“Please?” Jongho asks sweetly, gently reaching up to remove Yeosang’s hand. Still trying not to, he finds it too much, letting out a loud moan when Jongho finally wraps his fingers around his length, stroking him gently. “That’s it, hyung, there you go.” He coos, eyes fixed on Yeosang’s red face, the older’s eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open as he pants, gripping Jongho’s right hand tightly as he’s jerked off for a few moments.

His eyes snap back open when Jongho’s left hand disappears and he hears the flip of a bottle cap, furious blush deepening when he sees Jongho staring at him, an open bottle of lube in his hand.

“I… I got this because… well…” Jongho trails off, both of them knowing damn well why. “Anyways, I… I’m not sure if you want me to…? Or if  _ you _ wanna…?”

The thought of fingering himself in front of Jongho seems too much. But the love of his life pushing those long, thick fingers inside him…? F-Fuck. He can’t make up his mind, so he whispers, “It’s up to you…”

With a swipe of his tongue, Jongho wets his lips and begins to drizzle lube on his pointer finger. Yeosang holds back a squeak in surprise, especially as Jongho has this hungry look in his eye, intense gaze dropping from his face to his ass. Yeosang feels all kinds of self conscious, so he closes his thighs, whimpering, “Don’t stare…” 

Using his free hand, Jongho spreads Yeosang’s legs again, visibly shivering before he presses his single, slick digit against Yeosang’s hole. Nearly jumping, Yeosang gasps at how cold the lube is and the foreign sensation of someone other than himself touching down there. 

“I’m gonna…” Jongho murmurs in warning before he begins to press his finger in, eyes transfixed on how Yeosang’s asshole slowly but surely swallows his finger up. “W-Wow. You’re so tight, hyung.” 

Unable to respond, Yeosang simply shakes and grips the bed sheets desperately. The want has grown hotter in his stomach, cascading out in pulsating waves to every part of his body. He’s never felt like this before, like it’s all too much but not enough at the same time. His panting increases, back arching slightly, not realizing that Jongho is now watching his face.

“Ngh… d-dammit…” Yeosang manages to moan out, grinding down on Jongho’s finger lightly. 

“I’m gonna put another one in.” 

“W-Wait, Jongho— _ a-ah! _ ” He practically squeals when he feels another finger ease in with the first one, the feeling of fullness increasing. “Mmm…”

“Do you like it, hyung?”

His tone is so absolutely earnest that it’s making Yeosang feel almost mad with lust. How can he be so perfect? It’s not even fair. He’s doing his best to put Yeosang first and make him feel good and  _ oh my god _ he’s now wrapped his right hand around Yeosang’s cock, stroking it as he begins to move his fingers slowly.

“Y-Yes…” Yeosang finally manages to pant out, back arching further, eyes fluttering back when Jongho curves his finger ever so slightly. “Ah! J-Jongho! Mmm, right there…” 

“Here?” Jongho moves his fingers with purpose, making sure to hit the magical spot exactly.

“Yeah, oh god, oh god… oh  _ god, _ Jongho, I…” Yeosang realizes that, if he keeps that up, Jongho will surely make him cum within seconds. He can hardly believe it, but it’s just too good. “W-Wait, I… I can’t, s-stop!” 

Doing as he’s told, Jongho pulls his hands away from Yeosang, biting his lip as he watches his hyung try to bring himself back to earth. Yeosang is a shivering, shaky, panting mess under him, his cock straining and dribbling as Yeosang tries his best to relax. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Jongho is looking over his entire body… Yeosang suddenly feeling extremely naked next to a very much clothed Jongho, even if his shirt is still halfway on. 

“H-Hey… I shouldn’t be the only one…” He points out to which Jongho laughs softly.

“We don’t have to do anything more today, if you don’t wanna.”

Pouting, Yeosang sits up a little and tugs at Jongho’s shirt. “Why do you think I wanna stop? Besides…” With an odd surge of confidence, Yeosang cups Jongho through his pants, smiling shyly. “I wanna see and feel you too.”

Jongho sucks in a sharp breath, letting out a strangled groan. “Don’t t-touch me so suddenly, hyung, I… I don’t know what I’d do…” Drawing in a shaky breath, he gathers himself before he nods. “Okay. Go ahead.”

The nervousness returns, but Yeosang fights it and starts with Jongho’s shirt. Once it’s joined the pile on the floor, Yeosang tentatively runs his hands over his abdomen and up to his chest, eyes fixated on Jongho’s exposed, golden skin. 

“Wow…” Yeosang whispers. He’s truly never seen Jongho even half naked before, the younger a bit shy about showing his body, so this is new. “You’re… so beautiful, Jongho…” Beautiful is an understatement, but Yeosang’s never been the best with words. “All your working out really pays off.” He compliments with a shy smile, looking up at Jongho.

For once, he’s the one all red and bashful. But he seems happy that Yeosang is saying all that he is. “You think so? You’re not… y’know..?”

This is obviously a very vulnerable moment for Jongho. The implication seems to be that Yeosang should be turned off by his body. But just because he’s more of a solid and stocky type doesn’t mean Yeosang would feel that way. In fact… he feels quite the opposite.

“Choi Jongho.” He scolds lightly. “I said you’re beautiful and I mean it. I’m… I’m so into you it’s embarrassing and… now… that really,  _ really _ hasn’t changed.”

“It hasn’t?” Jongho asks to which Yeosang shakes his head.

“I…” Oh god, this is so embarrassing, but he has to say it. “I’m even  _ more _ turned on, now…”

Face visibly brightening, Jongho straightens his back and grins. “Just wait til you take off my pants.” He quite clearly half jokes. 

“That’s more like it.” Yeosang laughs quietly along with him before he nods, shaky hands undoing Jongho’s pants before he’s sliding them down, boxers going with it. “O-Oh!” He suddenly yelps when he feels something hard and hot smack his left cheek, eyes wide as he leans back to get a better look. “Wh-Whoa…”

Okay. 

Maybe Jongho wasn’t joking as much as he thought he was. 

It’s not that he thought Jongho was going to be small. He has large hands and feet and the times that he’s sat on his lap, he’s certainly felt his bulge is prominent. But… even still… he just didn’t really expect that he was going to be _this_ _big._ His cock is not only long, but thick and girthy and pulsating and… ngh… he can’t stop staring, even though he should, thighs rubbing together as he imagines all of _that_ stretching him out. 

“Sorry, hyung.” Jongho apologies for the cock slap, Yeosang able to hear how smug his smile is. 

Tearing his gaze away, he finally looks up at Jongho and murmurs, “You’re going to destroy me.”

“Yes, yes I am.” He chuckles before laying him back, slipping the shirt off of Yeosang’s body to get him completely naked. “You still want it, yeah?”

Yeosang nods, gingerly spreading his legs, staring at Jongho’s massive erection as it throbs so close to him. To think that he’s the cause of Jongho to be so visibly aroused… he can feel his hole winking from that alone. 

And now Jongho’s grabbing the lube again, hissing when he squirts the cold liquid onto his pulsating heat. After another quick squirt directly onto Yeosang, he lines his cock up, free hand finding its way to one of Yeosang’s.

“Just squeeze tightly and tell me if it’s too much, okay?” He says sweetly, other hand guiding his cock until his tip is pressed against Yeosang’s slick hole. “Ooh… shit…” He groans, dick twitching a little. 

“Mm… just… just go slow…” Yeosang whispers, toes already curling, sheets bunched up in his hands in anticipation.

“Mhm… okay…”

Slowly,  _ slowly _ Jongho starts to ease himself inside Yeosang. He feels like the breath has been knocked right out of him… or maybe it’s because he just keeps holding his breath, trying his damndest to relax, but it’s difficult. 

“O-Oh.. god…” Jongho moans, teeth gritted, squeezing Yeosang’s hand tightly. “You’re so tight…  _ so _ tight and warm and soft a-and…” He’s just as breathless as Yeosang. 

When Yeosang dares to take a peek down, he can’t help but gawk at the fact that Jongho’s only got his tip and maybe another half an inch inside him. It already feels too much yet he’s just started? When his eyes meet Jongho’s again, he sees the amused twinkle in his eye.

“Hyung… are you okay?”

“Good…” Is all Yeosang can manage to moan out. “Feels good.”

“I’m gonna go a bit deeper, alright?”

Nodding, Yeosang is soon gasping and squeezing Jongho’s hand tighter still, other hand reaching down to press against Jongho’s abdomen.

“O-Oh fuck, you’re so big!” He whines, hips gyrating down slowly, trying to get himself used to this wild sensation.

“Wanna stop?” Jongho asks quickly.

“Mm mm. I can… I can take it.” He promises.

“Let’s see.” He says playfully before he begins to roll his hips forward, grinding up into Yeosang slowly and carefully.

They move against each other, movements slowly but surely getting bolder, Jongho inch by inch sinking deeper into Yeosang. Squeezing hands sweetly, Jongho’s free hand plays with Yeosang’s cock to offer him extra pleasure as Yeosang’s other hand tugs at the bed. 

He can’t help his moans and whines that are getting louder and louder, joined by the steady sound of sex echoing around the room, Yeosang not even able to feel embarrassed anymore by the noises. It feels too good.  _ Jongho _ feels too good. 

“Nggh.. ah… Jongho… I…” He whimpers, nearly ripping the sheet he’s tugging at it so hard.

Stars are starting to line his vision, the intense heat deep inside him growing and building into a fiery bubble that’s just waiting to burst. He’s shuddering and shaking hard, thighs that are wrapped around Jongho’s hips tightly also quivering obscenely. 

Jongho’s steady thrusts are starting to get more and more erratic, his expression blissed out but also concentrated, like he’s trying so hard not to cum before Yeosang. He already knows how competitive he is and he knows Jongho won’t take finishing first.

Not that it’s starting to matter. Yeosang’s breath is hitching between moans, the feeling so intense,  _ too _ intense, unable to hold on for much longer. All he can whimper is, “C-Can’t…” before he tenses up around Jongho’s cock, jaw dropped as he finally releases all over Jongho’s hand.

“Wh-Whoa, tight, tight, tight!” Jongho hisses, shaking his head like he’s trying to stop. “Mmm, hyung, wh-where do you want it?”

When Yeosang points to his tummy, Jongho swiftly pulls out and jerks off once, twice… before he unloads all over Yeosang’s abdomen.

“Ngh..” Jongho groans and flops back onto the bed after he's done, panting hard, clearly spent. Yeosang also lays back, catching his breath. When their eyes meet, they both smile before inevitably laughing shyly.

A warm washcloth and a few kisses later, they’re cuddled up together, warm under the blankets and in pajamas. 

“Hey, hyung.” 

“Yeah?”

Jongho blows Yeosang a cheeky air kiss and Yeosang snorts.

“I love you.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Not until you say it back!”

“Okay, okay…” Yeosang leans over and kisses his nose. “I love you, too.”

“Good.”

A few minutes pass before Jongho inevitably says, “But I love you more.”

“Why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m the best. And that includes being the best at loving you.”

“Fine, you win.” Yeosang giggles, settling down against Jongho. “But I’ll win tomorrow.”

“Go ahead and try hyung.” Jongho laughs sleepily, both of them closing their eyes. “Go ahead and try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! I hope you liked it and thanks so much for reading 💛
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng) I'm always available to scream about ateez and jongsang so please feel free to talk to me on either one! 
> 
> Thanks again and see ya on the next jongsang fic! 💛


End file.
